<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the other side by knightnox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671359">the other side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnox/pseuds/knightnox'>knightnox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>chronic wasting disease [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Animals, Comic, Digital Art, F/M, Kinda, Trans Female Character, Zombies, chase is fine he just looks like that, kutner is mentioned, non binary character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnox/pseuds/knightnox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>one of my favorite scenes with a twist</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lawrence Kutner/Chris Taub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>chronic wasting disease [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the other side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this will be incomprehensible to you if you havent seen my other curing death works uhhhhh take a look maybe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>